catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saruthelemur
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Catherine Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Merging I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team, and we accidentally overlooked this Wiki in the process of trying to get one out for the game. A merge is no problem. We are already re-directing the spotlight to guide people here. Question: Would you be opposed to having a separate namespace for the Walkthrough pages? All pages would be Walkthrough:(name of page) ? Obviously, you don't have to go along with this if you don't want to, but it's just something Wikia is trying to test. Please let me know. - Wagnike2 18:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :* They are merged now. - Wagnike2 19:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :* You bet! I'll work on getting the Walkthroughs renamed right now. Let me know if there's any other standardization I can perform. Thanks so much! - Saruthelemur 19:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Pages Yea, for whatever reason it seems like the Walkthrough namespace didn't create correctly. So unfortunately those pages might have to be recreated. I'm not sure yet exactly. I'll look into it more later on. Apologies though for any inconvenience. - Wagnike2 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : No worries at all, working on it now. - Saruthelemur 13:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Sighs, you might have to create them one final time. I think the Walkthrough Namespace is finally working properly. Sorry. I feel bad to make you have to keep redoing these pages. - Wagnike2 16:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :** No problem! Much better to get it all straight now than next week, right? All the Walkthrough pages have been remade. Let me know if you need any other help from me to get the Walkthrough Namespace sorted out. - Saruthelemur 17:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::* Seems good to go now, are you ok with me making some minor tweaks to the main page? - Wagnike2 17:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::** Please do. This is my first wiki, so I more than welcome design advice and optimization! - Saruthelemur 18:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::* Done. Like I said, it was pretty minor tweaking really. - Wagnike2 20:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::** Thanks! That looks a lot cleaner. - Saruthelemur 21:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Great job with the wiki! Hey, just wanted to drop you a note and say that you guys are doing a great job of making this wiki. I know you're working with Wagnike2 already, but if you ever need anything, let me know. Happy to help in anyway possible. I also have a contact over at Atlus and I've sent a link to this wiki; needless to say, they were pretty impressed with what you guys have done so far, so keep it up. tae (talk) 22:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Europe Release Hi My name is Jak and I have been looking on IGN and it has been confirmed that Catherine is being released in Europe as well as North America. I just don't know when :S. Can you please publish message on your site? jak *Hey Jak! Sorry, unfortunately no one knows when the EU release for Catherine is going to be, since it hasn't been officially announced. As soon as it is, I'll make sure to publish it on the front page, don't worry! Rumor has it it's going to be around October. - Saruthelemur 18:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey I was just wondering whats the exact genre of the game, I'm kind thinking on getting it but I just dont want to buy it and it end up being something different then what i was expecting. Thanks! Spleepoppetween 23:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Spleepoppetween! It's a pretty big mix of genres, but the largest aspect of gameplay is puzzle. All of the action pieces of the game are these towers made of blocks that you have to push and pull to make a path to the top and escape. You can see an example of the puzzle gameplay here (don't worry, it's just the first level, no spoilers). : The other interactive part of the game is in exploring the Stray Sheep, a bar. In it, you can talk to people, play arcade games, text Katherine and Catherine, watch TV, and learn more about what's going on in the story. The final piece of the game is non-interactive, and consists of all the cutscenes. I've heard the game is about 60% puzzle, and 40% of the other stuff. : I would really suggest you download the demo from PSN or XBLA to get an idea about the puzzles, and the story and feel of the world - keep in mind the demo doesn't let you explore the Stray Sheep, which is a big part of the game too. : I hope you end up liking it! Let me know if you have any other questions. - Saruthelemur 00:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hey I never even thought of downloading the demo, it passed my mind but I'm going to check it out. I seen some demo plays and it seems somewhat like a twisted psychological game and I'm into games like that so I'm probably going to end up buying it. It seems like a very interactive game and thats right down my ally, unlike some people I enjoy seeing the story develop and learning about it. Thanks for the help and maybe when I get the game if I do I can help around editing the wiki. Thanks! Spleepoppetween 01:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *It's definitely psychological and twisted, but moreso into the themes of maturity and relationships and fidelity than horror or anything like that. One thing that's praised up and down in every review is its story, so you will not be disappointed in that. Hopefully the demo will go over well with you! I hope to see you posting on the wiki later :) - Saruthelemur 02:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ello Hey, what's up? This wikia looks damn amazing, especially since you did most of it yourself. I just want to say thank you for starting this and helping the game get even more of the attention that it deserves, and if there is anything you would like extended thoroughly, just let me know. Literaryman 01:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks Literaryman! I really appreciate the comments; I'm thrilled you like it! I really do want to make sure the word gets spread about this game, it's going to be amazing...and only a short time before we all get to play. :) I have a few more major things to upload once I get my hands on the game, so hopefully you'll like those too. And I'll always welcome additions and help! Thanks again! :) - Saruthelemur 02:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :*So which way are you going to lean, karma and story wise? Let me know and I'll do the opposite, so we'll get a more comprehensive aspect of the game quicker for reference. Though I might not be able to sit down and play it until tomorrow night, maybe minor edits from my phone during the day. Literaryman 08:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::*Probably going towards Katherine, but to tell the truth, I have no idea what ending I'll end up with! Don't worry about going a certain way for your first playthrough - you should play it the way is most fun for you first..then we can regroup after our first time and figure out the holes that need patching. :) I can't play until tomorrow either..... - Saruthelemur 11:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::*Sounds like a plan. Literaryman 13:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well you'll probably see me again not a lot of game get as far as strike my interest and the ones that do I end up buying, theres rarely a game that buy I don't end up liking in some way. You've done great work on this wiki by the way it looks awesome. Nice to talking to you :) Spleepoppetween 02:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks so much for the kind words about the wiki! :) It was great talking to you too - good luck on the demo and picking up the game! See you soon. - Saruthelemur 11:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Misc. Pages What's up, I have a bunch of misc pages I can put up, just let me know if you want them and what category to drop them in, i.e. check Space Tourism. Literaryman 01:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks so much for your work on those, Literaryman! Since I'm trying to stay away from spoilers as much as I can until I play the game, I can't really tell you which category they should go in until I finish up, which should hopefully be tomorrow. So until then, you can put them wherever you think is best, or wait until tomorrow to discuss...up to you. :) - Saruthelemur 01:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Added a few pages I was working on to Category:Misc, but I don't think I'll ever move them anywhere else. Not unless this wiki grabs more of a cult that has to have details on every little snippet of the game, i.e. The Vault. Been there? They have pages on various tin cans found in the game. Also, if you're in need of an Admin, I would be happy to help. If not, no worries. Literaryman 09:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Damn, that was fast. Those graphs and tables look great. Literaryman 18:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Made a bunch of edits tonight, or should I say today now. Also, since CyberSkull (I don't hold it against him) outted my not-so hidden "Paul" page, I put it on the main page and decided to re-catagorize the rest of my miscellaneous pages into "Misc Objects". So if you have any noteable or useless object or item that doesn't fit anywhere else, drop it there, it will have a home, lol. Literaryman 10:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :**Hey Literaryman, thanks so much for all the work you've done! It's amazing! I just finished my first four endings this morning, so I am back on board, no longer scared of spoilers :) In answer to your question, I would love for this wiki to cover all the minutiae of the game, and tiny details, if the community doesn't mind digging through the game to find it. I think it would great to grab all these things we might've missed. I've also gone ahead and made you an admin; thank you for offering your services! Look forward to working with you :) - Saruthelemur 16:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::*I just want to start by saying thank you for giving me the tools and the opportunity to make this wiki a more efficient and friendly place for those who come here for needed reference, or for those just curious about a game that came along and defied category. I’m not going to make a formal announcement on the news section or anything like that, lol, just going to let new visitors know that you and I are here to answer any questions that may arise or concerns they might have about a unique game that is both horribly frustrating at times and immensely rewarding always. (Will not use the word frustrating in public, as it might discourage some, only here and right now; the word challenging is easier on the brain, lol.) Literaryman 21:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::*Made a few edits tonight, some deletes, also caught a vandal and deleted the comment, check the . Let me know what policy you want to have for vandals or if this guy does it again. I'm going to the lake for the weekend, so you might not see me as much for a few days. I'll be bringing the laptop, but not the XBox, so minor edits only. Have a good weekend. Literaryman 08:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::**I'm really glad to do it, Literaryman! I really appreciate you coming forward and volunteering, I definitely need the help and you've been doing an awesome job on the wiki. For vandals, I'd probably say to just give them one chance....if they do it again, then you can ban them. I hope you have a great time at the lake! - Saruthelemur 10:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::**Thank you and will do, hot tub and a boat make it hard not to. And I concur, give them one chance, then if they make it a point to come back and do whatever again, they dont deserve to be here. Literaryman 12:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) MusicBrainz Hey, if you and maybe some other MusicBrainz editors were to upvote the changes I made to the Catherine Sound Disc and Catherine Official Soundtrack on MusicBrainz it would be a big help on speeding up the corrections there. Links to edits: My open edits http://musicbrainz.org/release/707a1325-13f7-4434-9ff1-f98c8b8d59a0/open_edits http://musicbrainz.org/release-group/2f4b916f-6949-48ff-b5d0-1a9542178d87/open_edits http://musicbrainz.org/release/1126b581-91fe-4fa0-95ca-facc941def19/open_edits *Sorry, I created an account to try to upvote them, but it won't let me vote since my account is less than two weeks old. - Saruthelemur 16:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) From LL From LL, Hey, just to let you know, I got all the videos for the EN version of the Normal Mode Stages if you want to add it. The only thing is that it is NOT an optimal situation (as it can't be all the time due to random factors and the fact there are always more than one way to solve the puzzle). But I figured you would want to add it as a guide since I am aware there are many places in the game that is different than my JP Normal Version and I have a new game plan for those "differences". PS - I rarely use Wikia so not sure how to create your own talk topic and all that, edit if you want. PPS - Stage 7-9 are still being uploaded right now on my YT. - LL *Thank you so much, LL! I'm replacing all your Normal videos to the walkthrough pages right now. I appreciate the heads up, and all the work you've done on the videos for everyone! - Saruthelemur 12:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *I strongly recommend you to keep the the JP Normal since it is Optimal, the changes (between both JP & EN versions) are not that huge usually (plus you never know if any importers want to use it). : Just note to the viewers about which video is the EN and JP version and the fact the JP onces are optimal (which still can be used on most videos) and the EN is for those who have those "small problems" on some major changes compared to the JP video (like Stage 7-5, where one of the crucial block is unmovable now instead of movable on my optimal run). - Themasterll 13:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you need Easy Mode EN version? I'm planning to do Easy Mode (after I check out the Order Endings today) to see what its like as well as trying to get True Freedom ending on my stream. If you need for the wiki, let me know otherwise I'll delete the raw stream recording afterwards (not sure if anyone else was doing one). Themasterll 21:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *Hey LL -- that would be fantastic! Right now, the Normal runs you've provided are the only EN versions I have...so Easy mode videos (which I think the majority of players do) would be great. Thanks! - Saruthelemur 21:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! I am new to editing wiki pages, so forgive me if I make any mistakes. I took interest because it was an Atlus game and it was really different. Well, I am still into the main story and I'll try my best to edit the chapters and levels! *Thanks, and welcome to the wiki! - Saruthelemur 11:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Noticed This Morning... How many pages did we have on this Wiki? Literaryman 12:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, I noticed too...we had over 400 before, and to the best of my knowledge, all the pages are still here. Looks like a problem with Wikia...I've put in a ticket to have it looked at. Let me know if you find any missing pages...it has me paranoid now. Thanks for bringing it up :) - Saruthelemur 12:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :* I was talking to Hed Rarlow last night and even asked what their page count said, same as mine, and actually it has dropped four pages now in the past half hour that I've been on... 66. Been a little paranoid too, checking all the logs. The pages are still there to the best of my knowledge. Only we can delete pages, and I've only deleted those that were candidates, maybe three or four pages total. Wonder what will happen when the counter gets to zero? But yeah, probably a small bug. Literaryman 06:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :* I created a Techniques page, with all of the moves created into sub-pages; a little bit harder now for it to reach zero, lol. I'll look for some videos tomorrow when I get back to the STL, see if someone will give us permission to post. Literaryman 09:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :* Ummm... It really is going to hit zero today. I added thirty pages last night, and that was five or six hours ago, and it's already less than when I did. Literaryman 14:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :** Oh man....I wonder what the problem is? Hopefully Wikia will fix it tomorrow; I doubt they are resolving support tickets over the weekend. Either way, at least the data is all still there, that is what I am most concerned with. The techniques page is a great idea though, I think that'll be awesome to have! So let's keep our fingers crossed the wiki doesn't explode when it hits 0 pages or something :) I hope you had a great weekend! - Saruthelemur 14:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :** Hey, guys. I did notice a sudden drop in some pages. I've added about ten or so pages and only the page numbers have been depleted. The page count is 68 right now (I added some pages last night) and will continue to add some more.- Hed Rarlow 04:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :** I did have a great weekend, hope yours was well as well. It looks like it caps and doesn't drop past 66 no matter how many pages we add or delete, so that's good. Zero would be scary. Yeah, hopefully they'll get to figuring out today what is causing the inaccuracy. If it drops into the teens before they resolve it, I might start archiving pages. Literaryman 11:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy Mode EN I'm just letting you know I'm currently encoding and uploading all the EN-Easy Mode videos. I must admit it was very easy although there ARE some stages which did require much more thought especially if you want to get all the gold coins (7-3 is one example that really surprised me and caught me off guard due to the layout and pathing... so completely different! Even Normal and Hard didn't have the coin locations so absurd lol!) Anyways just to let you know. Do you have a section where it explains differences between the EN and JP versions (as well as Difficulty differences)? Because I noticed quite a few differences between both versions.. for example, a minor one (although not sure why Atlus would remove it), is that there is a "fanfare" played when you read an Award Completion Email from Midnight Venus everytime you check those type of mails. Just wondering that's all, figured it would be something cool for those who are interested to know the differences between difficulty and other cool stuff. Themasterll 16:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks LL! I'll add your Easy EN videos tomorrow, which should cover almost everything people could need. :) To answer your questions, I do have a page on Difficulties, but nothing on EN/JP differences, since I don't have the JP version. If you have some info on that, let me know and I'll throw up a page for you to dump it all in (I can format it if you like). As for the fanfare, I hear it playing whenever I look at an Award Completion mail from Midnight Venus...is it a different fanfare in the JP version? I agree, having changes like that would be really interesting! - Saruthelemur 03:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Just an update, finally uploaded all the Easy Mode EN version already. I also did a double check on the "fanfare" and I heard it now. It was strange because it should play it when you get the first "email" for Stage 1 but it didn't, in fact, I never heard the fanfare until now when I double-checked to confirm it. I think it would be cool to have a "Difference" Page too, I could see if I can find out how many differences there are though (I did make a topic on Gamefaqs "JP & EN changes" which documented what I saw different when I first got the game, not sure if its viable enough, but I'll let you decide). Themasterll 13:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) **Thanks again LL! I'm having issues right now with the Walkthrough pages, so I can't update the Easy videos, but once the issues are resolved I'll get right on it. Thanks also for the link! I'll work on getting a page up about the JP/EN differences...there's a lot of interesting things there! - Saruthelemur 18:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Stage 9-1 What do you answer for Stage 9-1? In the Endings You only address Stages 9-2 to 9-4. But what do you put for the first question? *Sorry, I've made the article clearer now -- the answer to 9-1 doesn't affect anything at all. It's only 9-2 through 9-4 that change the ending. - Saruthelemur 20:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Overview Page I have no idea what's going on with that page unfortunately. It seems to allow me to save currently. But yea, sorry I can't be more helpful. I'll look into it more later today. - Wagnike2 16:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks so much! Let me know if it would be better for me to put in a support ticket...I just wanted to check with you first since you set it up and seem to have knowledge of its weird behavior sometimes. - Saruthelemur 18:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sandwiches I noticed that the main page almost reflects the amount of pages there, better than 66. Look at all the visitors and members this wiki is getting, really picking up momentum. Also I found someone with videos of techniques, just waiting to hear back from them. And I was wondering if you knew what the wiki copyright policy is for posting quotes from songs, books, and film; I can never find specific info on this. I was thinking about creating a page of those loading screen quotes of famous novelists and philosophers. Literaryman 13:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *On Erica's page it says nothing about a possible sex change whenever she disappeared back in high school. I was under the assumption and speculation that she lied to Vince whenever explaining that she "was just crashing at a friends house." What do you think? Literaryman 17:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) **This is a really good question...it's never stated outright in the game, so we have to fill in the blanks. Toby specifically says in Katherine's true ending 'the other guys knew you as Eric back in school'. It's never specified that it's high school, so it's possible her sex change was earlier in her life. If she disappeared as a man and re-appeared as a woman, you'd think there would be more reference in her and Vincent's dialogue about it, where she just brushed it all off as 'crashing at a friend's place after a bad relationship', given their history. Then again, the game designers were deliberately trying to keep it vague so people didn't guess early, so it's hard to tell. I have to admit, the sex change and the recovering for a while in high school seems to feel like they were meant to be related, but I don't think we'll ever know for sure. - Saruthelemur 17:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, Wikia wrote me yesterday and said they fixed the problem...so glad it was resolved quickly! I'm still having issues with the 'Walkthrough' namespace, but I haven't submitted a ticket for that yet. I'm really excited about the momentum of the wiki though, Catherine fans are the best :D As far as quotes, as long as they're properly credited to the author I don't think there's any issue at all. - Saruthelemur 17:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *I'm glad they fixed it quickly as well, pretty decent response time. Yeah this morning, I guess it was my cache that didn't kick in yet; it showed the correct number under wiki activity. Did they say if it was a bad source code and something we did, or an internal issue? And I agree, Catherine fans are the best, little to no vandals or bad edits or info abundance. I'll mention that The Vault has constant rollbacks. Literaryman 18:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) **Nothing we did, but they said the Walkthrough namespace had been created twice and had messed up the internal counting logic. They deleted all the duplicate links and incorrect matching, and once the cache was purged, we were back to normal. Now once I figure out how to get my username working with the Walkthroughs pages, I can finally get those updated videos on them....thanks again for all your admin work, btw...I really appreciate :D - Saruthelemur 19:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *I finally got those Techniques up, had to get rid of half of those other pages I created the other day. Each video contains two to five techniques, the guy did them by Landings. So now I just have to pay attention on my True Freedom playthrough to see which is which and label them that way also. And no problem, thanks for having me and giving me the chance. Sorry for making your talk page too damn long, lol. Literaryman 09:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *I created that Ant page last night and started to ponder over the connection between Katherine and ants, is she the queen of ants or what, lol? Or what do you think? Literaryman 18:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *I actually have to run real quick, just created a page for Catherine's father, uploaded a pic, found out I had to go. You can fill it in and do me a favor or I''ll do it a bit later when I get back. Literaryman 19:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC)